The Witch, The Vixen and the Philosopher's Stone
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Book 1, Artemis is headed to Hogwarts, but not before starting a shake up that will rock Magical Britain to its core.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Witch, the Vixen, and the Philosopher's Stone**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Investigations Begin**_

Artemis and Kerra approached an unassuming red telephone box that was indicative of London.

"So, this is seriously the visitor's entrance?" Artemis asked.

"I know, right? One would figure that something less vibrant, but after the thing we saw in Diagon Alley, still can't get over that name by the way, I don't think that magicals over here really know how to blend in with mundanes." Kerra replied before entering the phone box.

Closing the door, Kerra picked up the receiver and dialed 6-2-4-4-2 and was immediately connected to a woman with a very nasally voice.

"Please state your name and business."

"Kerra and Artemis Prower to see the Head of DMLE." She replied.

After some discussion before coming back to Britain, Kerra and Artemis decided that until Artemis started at Hogwarts, they would refrain from using the name Potter to give her anonymity for just a little while longer.

The phone spit out two badges that the pair affixed to their dusters, having decided to eschew robes for as long as possible, and then the booth began to descend. Soon the pair were exiting it in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Looking around the pair headed for the security desk where Kerra handed over her wand and received a check ticket, before heading to the lifts. Entering one, Kerra said to the operator,

"DMLE please."

After a ride that would have done Willy Wonka proud, the pair stepped out into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Looking around they saw a multitude of red robed Aurors milling about, escorting suspects and witnesses, sorting case files and the like. They were quickly able to locate the most likely office of the department head at the rear of the room, thought they had a maze of cubicles to navigate.

Twenty minutes later, the pair finally reached the door to the office.

"I swear that the walls were moving trying to slow us down." Artemis grumbled.

"They probably were kit." Kerra replied as she knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Kerra opened the door and entered first, her eyes sweeping over the interior quickly before settling on the lone occupant of the room, a prematurely aging woman sitting behind the desk. A gesture to Artemis had her entering the room and closing the door as she did the same scan of her surroundings.

Not many things could surprise Amelia Bones after nearly two decades moving up the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but seeing the precision that the two females moved definitely captured her attention. Even more so after getting a missive from Gringotts requesting a meeting on behalf of one of their more prominent clients on the condition of anonymity.

"So, I presume that you are the ones that Gringotts contacted me about." She said gesturing for the pair to take a seat.

"You would be correct Madam Bones. Our account manager, once the irregularities were discovered, informed us that you were the most reliable person at the Ministry that would be able to assist us with our issues." Kerra replied.

Amelia's eyes widened slightly at this.

"What kind of irregularities?" She inquired.

"The subversion of a will of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, the false imprisonment of the heir to another house of the same standing, and illegal placement of the heir of the first house with someone that they should not have been placed with." Kerra replied. "Oh, and the possibility of line theft if our suspicions pan out. An audit is currently being done by Gringotts to check for anything else."

Amelia closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long day.

"We are sorry to be dumping this on you ma'am." Artemis said, speaking up for the first time since entering the office. "But from what the goblins have said, you have a reputation for being fair and incorruptible, which given how far things will probably go, is just the kind of person we need."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you for the compliments young lady. May I ask what Houses are involved?"

"Yes, Potter and Black." Kerra responded.

Amelia jerked upright at this. Her eyes immediately went to Artemis, who nodded and showed her right hand, which bore the Heir ring for House Potter.

"I was thinking that this was going to be a long day. I can say that this is going to be a long few months. It is good to see you again Miss Potter. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Amelia said.

"We've met before?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, your father was an Auror during the war. He was over the moon when you were born. Both of your parents were truthfully. Though Lilly did want to hex your father six ways from Sunday because of how over-protective he got during her pregnancy. I saw them both at St Mungo's after you were born and periodically when they would have dinners at Potter Manor. Though thinking back, I can see where some things about what happened back then don't add up." Amelia replied.

"Such as?" Kerra inquired.

"Sirius Black. He and James Potter were thick as thieves in Hogwarts from the stories they told. Practically brothers in all but blood. Both of them were Aurors, made one heck of a team. Then there was his well-known falling out with his parents that lead to him being thrown out of the house. But whatever happened, he was sent to Azkaban for betraying you and your parents." Amelia replied sadly.

"Actually, considering the fact he is still alive, he didn't betray them. Plus, if the will had been read, he would have been exonerated." Artemis replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He made an oath when he was named my godfather." Artemis replied.

Amelia's eyes widened at the information. Oaths for godparents were rarely done anymore in the magical world, but they were fully binding. If someone broke their oath, their magic, and consequently their life, were forfeit.

"Well, that certainly changes things. I will have to look at the trial transcript to see if it was mentioned." Amelia said finally.

"I'm afraid you won't find one." Kerra replied. "The goblins keep close watch over things that would cause an heir to become ineligible to become Head of House. Such as being convicted of murder. There was no such conviction. There wasn't even a trial by the records here at the Ministry. Just a 'everyone thinks he did it, so he must have done it' mentality."

Amelia was stunned once again. As someone who tried her very best to ensure that justice was served in a corrupt organization like the Ministry and Wizengamot, not even giving a farce of a trial was beyond anything she could have imagined.

"I understand that this is shocking, but we would like for you to carefully and quietly investigate the matter. I can imagine that it will take some time, but while Artemis is at Hogwarts, Black can recover in one of the available Potter houses." Kerra said after giving Amelia time to absorb what she had been told.

Amelia nodded. "That would probably be best. He will need to see mind healers at the very least if he is to have a chance of being remotely functional after nearly ten years in Azkaban. I am going to assume that you will be taking the House Potter seat on the Wizengamot as her proxy?" She asked.

"I will, as much as I am loath to deal with politicians, especially ones that are in the relative dark ages compared to the mundane world. But sweeping changes must be made, and as someone who was knighted by Her Majesty for services rendered to the Crown, I can tug on her ear if necessary to get things into order." Kerra said, a slightly feral smirk on her lips.

Amelia's head snapped up at that. While nominally able to govern themselves, the magically community in the United Kingdom still fell under the control of the crown. If the Queen were to be brought into the mix, the entire Ministry and Wizengamot would be brought down.

"I can assure you that would be the last resort. Her Majesty has more pressing things on her plate at the moment, especially with everything going on in the Middle East. I would prefer to do things without involving the Crown if I can avoid it. One should hold those markers for when they are really needed." Kerra replied. "Also, I will be taking the seat that the Potters hold in the House of Lords as well. I have already filed the paperwork for it with the appropriate departments. Gringotts will be handling the proxy paperwork for the Wizengamot. The goblins are nothing if not efficient."

Amelia nodded with a tight smile. "Indeed, they are. I will begin the process of digging up the necessary evidence. Keep in mind that those were very confusing times after the Dark Lord's fall. I wouldn't be surprised if there are more people who fell through the cracks unfortunately." She said.

"Like the ones who bought their freedom by bribing the Minister?" Kerra said with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia nodded with a grimace. "Sadly that is the case with some of the richer families." She replied.

"Well, if you can present the evidence before the Wizengamot, that will shake things up a bit." Artemis said. "I can imagine most of the titled houses will be worried that being thrown into Azkaban without a trial would cause quite an uproar considering the House of Black is one of the oldest families out there."

Amelia nodded. "Indeed it would." She replied. "Now, unless you ladies have any more world shaking revelations, I will need to begin gathering information."

"There is one more thing." Kerra said as she flicked her wrist, producing a folder. "This is the report concerning Artemis's scar." She said, handing over the folder.

Amelia took the folder and began reading it. Her eyebrows raised as she read the report and her face became pale.

"The healers are certain about this?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Kerra nodded. "They are. I was present when they removed the fragment. Not exactly something to forget."

"I can imagine. So he really isn't gone, is he?" Amelia asked.

"No. Given that a living host is never used for those abominations, it is likely that his soul was unstable and the backlash from whatever Lady Potter did caused it to split again. Conservative estimate is six." Kerra replied. "This could also be confirmed by checking the Hall of Prophecies. There is one concerning Artemis and Voldemort. If it is still active then you have your proof." Kerra replied.

Amelia sighed. "I will speak to the Head Unspeakable about it discreetly. No need for this to get out." She said.

Kerra and Artemis nodded.

As they stood to go, Amelia spoke up.

"Miss Potter, I understand that you will be starting at Hogwarts this term?"

"Yes ma'am." Artemis replied.

Amelia smiled. "My niece, Susan, will be starting this term as well. If I may be so bold, I think that she would appreciate a letter and a chance to get to know the real you, rather than the legend you have." She said.

Artemis smiled. "I think I can manage that. We are going to Diagon Alley today to get a few things, such as an owl. I will be writing my godbrother when we get home. It won't be any trouble to write one to her."

Amelia smiled and bid the two a good day as they stood and left.

Later that evening, Artemis was sitting on her bed having just sent two letters off with her new owl, a beautiful Snowy Owl that she had named Hedwig.

"Someday, huh Kit?" Kerra asked as she entered the room.

Artemis nodded. "So much went wrong back then. I know it is selfish, but is it bad that I wish none of it had happened?" She said, looking at her adoptive mother guiltily.

Kerra pulled the girl into a hug. "No, we always wish for the bad things to never have happened. I always think about what life could have been like if I hadn't been abandoned at the orphanage, if I hadn't been assaulted and if the war with Robotnik had never happened. But if it hadn't I would never have come to Earth, and I most certainly never would have met you." Kerra said quietly.

Artemis nodded as she hugged her mother. The pair stayed like this until they both fell asleep, taking comfort in each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

In Northern England, Neville Longbottom, Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, was treated to an interesting sight as he exited one of the greenhouses at Longbottom Hall. A beautiful snowy owl was perched on a branch of an oak tree with a letter tied to her leg.

Bemused, the young Scion held out his arm and the owl flew to him and lightly landed, taking care to not squeeze her talons too tightly.

Walking into the house, he went to his room and called for an elf to provide the owl with food and water while he attended to the letter.

Reading the letter, his eyes widened.

 _Hello Neville,_

 _I apologize for the familiarity in using your first name, but had things been kinder, we would have been friends, or if not for the machinations of a certain old wizard, raised as siblings. My name is Artemis Potter-Prower. Up until three years ago, I was ignorant of the fact that I was a witch, much less the fact I was the last of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Through the goblins and through other contacts in both the British and American magical governments, my adoptive mother and I have become aware of the fates of both our parents and the injustices perpetrated against us. In reading my family journals and histories, I have become aware of the fact that our Houses had an alliance of Mutual Support. As I can imagine that our politics, as undesirable as it is to be discussing them at our age, are aligned as they have been in the past, my adoptive mother and I would like to renew the Alliance._

 _Beyond this, I would like to offer a hand of friendship. Though the circumstances that we lost our respective parents are different, we have suffered the same loss at the hands of Voldemort and his minions. Though in a way, I realize that I am the fortunate one of the two of us. I offer my sincerest condolences for the pain that you continue to experience._

 _I would also like to extend an invitation to my eleventh birthday party on the thirty first. I would like to have some friendships established before we go to Hogwarts._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Heiress Artemis Potter-Prower_

 _P.S. This is my owl Hedwig, she is right brilliant and she will await your reply should you chose to send one._

Neville sat back in his chair, stunned. Artemis Potter had written him. She knew about his parents and their condition and offered her sympathies. Never had anyone done so.

The offer to renew the alliance between their families was unexpected. The news that she had been kept in the dark about her legacy and magic in general was shocking.

Shaking his head, he turned to the owl.

"Hedwig?" He said, causing the owl to turn her head towards him. "I need to speak to my Gran, if you don't mind waiting." The boy said timidly.

At this, Hedwig bobbed her head as if nodding and went back to eating her fill.

Smiling, Neville left the room and sought out his grandmother, the indomitable Dowager Longbottom.

Finding her in a drawing room reading, he entered with a knock on the door.

"Yes Neville?" She inquired firmly.

Neville gulped lightly. "Gran, I just received a letter from Artemis Potter. She wishes to meet and renew the alliance between our Houses." He replied, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice as he handed her the letter.

Augusta Longbottom was a woman who had suffered much in her life. Two Dark Lords and the loss of numerous family members to each had hardened her. But as she read the letter from the young heiress, sealed with her heir ring, she became incensed on behalf of the girl. She was impressed at how she sympathised with her grandson without coming across as pitying. It sounded as if the woman that had adopted her had been able to ensure the girl had a level head in dealing with such matters.

"Reply to her that we will be willing to hear her and her mother's position on the alliance. I would much like to hear their stance on many things. Also, extend an invitation to your birthday party as well since she has been kind enough to extend one to you." She said finally.

"Of course Gran. I will do so immediately." He said as he took the letter back and headed to his room, his steps light.

* * *

The next day, Artemis was reading over a Charms text on the back patio when Hedwig returned.

"Hello girl. I take it Neville replied." She said as the owl landed on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

Hedwig barked and held out her leg.

Laughing, Artemis took the letter. "Thank you Hedwig. There is food and water for you inside." She said, the owl taking wing and flying inside as Artemis stood and followed her in.

"Got a reply?" Kerra asked as Artemis entered the living room.

"Indeed. I haven't read it yet, but fingers crossed." Artemis said as she sat and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _No offense is taken in regards to the familiarity and I thank you for your words regarding my parents._

 _After receiving your letter, I spoke to my grandmother who is the current Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. She said that she would like to meet you and your adoptive mother to discuss the renewal of the alliance between our Houses as well as your stances on various issues._

 _I thank you for and accept your invitation to your birthday party and would like to extend an invitation to my own._

 _I do hope that we can be friends, no matter what house we are sorted into at Hogwarts._

 _Yours in friendship,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Artemis smiled as she finished reading the letter and handed it to Kerra.

Kerra quickly read the letter and smiled as well.

"Go ahead and write them back and ask when and where they would like to meet." Kerra said. "And make sure to include that you would like to exchange letters and with permission to have visits before you go to school. Goddess knows that there are things we both need to learn to build up contacts and alliances to change things."

Artemis smiled. "Well, if worse comes to worse we can always fall back on Jack Sparrow's philosophy." She replied.

Kerra raised an eyebrow.

"Take what you can, and give nothing back." Artemis said with a wicked smile.

Kerra laughed. "We might just have to Kit. But better to have a good crew at your back than go it alone." She said.

Artemis laughed as well. "Very true. By the way did you see the woman in tartan robes go into the Granger's this morning?" She asked.

Kerra nodded. "Looks like John and Sarah's daughter is a witch. Want to go over after you send your letter?" She replied.

Artemis nodded and went to write her letter, which she would send in the morning.

Soon the pair was at the door of the Grangers. Kerra had known John from the SGC when he was assigned to the British team for a time.

Knocking, Kerra smirked.

The door opened to reveal Sarah Granger.

"Kerra, Artemis. What a surprise. Come in." She said as she recognized the pair.

"Hey Sarah. How's everyone doing?" Kerra asked as she gave the woman a gentle hug.

"Good, we had a rather interesting visitor this morning though." Sarah replied.

"We saw when we were on our run. Figured we would come and congratulate you guys." Kerra replied as they moved to the sitting room where John was nursing a whiskey and their daughter Hermione was reading a letter.

Artemis read the letter over her shoulder.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." She read out loud before turning to her mother. "Talk about an over inflated sense of self."

Kerra laughed. "Sounds like. Meeting him would probably be a bore." She said.

Hermione looked at the pair in fear before Kerra took pity on her and summoned her wand from her subspace pocket with the flick of a wrist.

"Relax Mia, I'm a witch and so is Artemis. Just waiting on her letter. She's a legacy at Hogwarts." Kerra said spinning her wand around her fingers.

John looked at Kerra blandly. "That explains so much about you." He deadpanned.

Kerra chuckled. "Nope. I actually got the ability to use a wand when I adopted Artemis. She got the ability to use my particular brand of magic during the ritual. Hence the bracelets." She said gesturing to the golden bands on Artemis's wrists.

Hermione looked at the bracelets curiously.

"They limit my powers otherwise I would be a bit dangerous to be around. Meditation helps, but the lack of places to practice kind of hinders me." Artemis explained to her friend.

"But Professor McGonagall said that we can't do magic outside of school until we are seventeen." Hermione replied, scandalized her friend would break the rules.

Kerra and Artemis shared a look before laughing.

Calming herself, she looked at Hermione and willed her Heir ring visible.

"That is where the double standards of the wizarding world come into play. In so called 'Pureblood' and all magic households, children can use magic freely. Mostly because they assume that the adults are the ones doing magic, but in some cases, the wards on some of the properties, such as the vast majority of the ones that I own, block the Ministry sensors." Artemis explained. "The old families, particularly the more bigoted ones, can't stomach the thought of a first gen being able to outperform their precious heirs. So consider this an open invitation to come to my house and show off to your folks next summer." She finished with a grin.

"You're a pureblood?" Hermione asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Half-blood. Pureblood father, first gen mother. And I know that it is going to cause me no end of problems." She said as she slumped into a chair.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

Artemis smiled wryly. "Since you are going to find out at Hogwarts, perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I am Heiress Artemis Lilith Potter-Prower of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The last living heir to one of the two oldest Houses in the magical world." She said.

"How old is your house?" Hermione asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"The Potter line is almost a millennia old." Artemis replied, not finding worth mentioning that the line was actually far older due to the Alteran genes running through her veins.

"That is amazing. Though why would it cause you problems?" Hermione asked.

Artemis sighed. "Do you remember reading about a series of disappearances and unexplainable terrorist attacks that ended almost ten years ago?" She asked.

"I did read something about that. Everything said it was similar to the Troubles in the Eighties and that the Provos were to blame." Hermione replied.

"In actuality, it was a Dark Wizard and his followers. Now, what is not known to most of Magical Britain, is the origins of this man. He did very well in hiding his roots. Unfortunately for him, the mundane intelligence agencies are very good at what they do. Through some of my mum's contacts we were able to get a pretty detailed look at the self styled Voldemort. He was born in the 1940s and went to Hogwarts just after the end of World War II. He was sorted into Slytherin House and that is where most of his powerbase came from. What his contemporaries didn't know was that while he was descended from a Noble house, he was actually a halfblood like myself. There is a high probability of potions being used to snare his father. After graduating Hogwarts, he spent the intervening decades delving into some of the Darkest magics you could think of. Then he went to war for control of Magical Britain. Despite his claims of 'Pureblood Superiority' nearly a dozen family lines ended over the decade before that fateful Halloween night when he came to kill me because of a prophecy. I have heard the prophecy, and while I don't put much stock in Divination, the magic of foretelling the future by the way, Voldemort made it a self fulfilling prophecy when he came after me. Unfortunately, a number of his followers were able to bribe their way out of prison thanks to a highly corrupt government. My mum and I are going to be meeting with a formerly allied House to renew the alliance and start making inroads with other houses that want the Dark faction marginalized or gone completely. Hopefully if Voldemort returns we have robbed him of his power base or at least weakened it so he has less followers and it is harder for him to recruit." Artemis explained, now in full Heiress mode.

"How can he come back?" Sarah asked.

"As for the how, that is classified. But we were able to uncover evidence that he was able to anchor himself to this plane of existence rather than be killed. My mum and a team of battlemages that are in the SAS are going to hunt down the anchors and destroy them. Hopefully we can get them all before he can be brought back. They will also be taking out his supporters, starting with the lowest on the totem pole." Artemis explained.

John nodded. "Go for the small fish a little at a time and the big fish won't realize what is going on until it is too late." He said.

Kerra nodded. "While it is tempting to go to Her Majesty and ask for carte blanche in dealing with them, we can't afford to destabilize the government. However, once Artemis is off to Hogwarts, I will be requesting an audience with the Queen and asking for a Letter of Marque and Reprisal to handle this issue. It will allow me to legally operate and conduct military operations in the UK against enemies of the Crown. Once I have that, I will request some of the mages in the SAS and we will be using mundane means to capture and eliminate the supporters. It will keep the higher ranking members guessing. The attacks will also be random and under the cover of darkness. We will be the boogeymen of the enemy." She said.

"But I thought that the military couldn't conduct operations in the UK unless marshall law were declared." Sarah replied.

"That is the beauty of it. All of them will be leaving active duty. Considering it is the magical world that caused them to go to the mundane, they will probably jump at the chance to strike back at the bigots. I will be outfitting them with some of the gear that I have made over the past few years to assist." Kerra explained.

"It sounds like you have been planning this for a while." Hermione said, looking at Kerra and Artemis in awe.

"For the better part of two years. We know who the major players are and we know how to hurt them. It also doesn't hurt that the gold of the ones we eliminate will be going to a vault that we own under the name of my organization." Kerra said with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Overwatch. Stealing it from the game, I know, but it will become a symbol of hope for the common people once we start operating more frequently and something that the enemy will whisper about for fear of bringing us down upon them. We will end the fear and drag the magical world into the Twenty First century kicking and screaming if we have too." Kerra said with a smirk.

After that revelation, the talk turned to lighter subjects and plans for a trip to Diagon Alley the next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerra was taking advantage of a day that Artemis was spending with Hermione to go through the mountain of paperwork that had accrued during the last decade regarding the Potter Accounts.

Having finished signing and stamping a form regarding some investments, Kerra picked up another sheet of parchment.

"Contract of...Betrothal?" She read out loud as her eyes widened. Reaching the end of the contract, her eyes widened at the date. It was signed almost six months before Artemis's birth.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" She shouted, very glad that Artemis was not there. No need to panic her with this information.

Quickly grabbing a sheet of parchment and a fountain pen, her attempt at writing with a quill had turned out so horridly she gave up trying to use one, she quickly penned a letter to the other party of the contract requesting a meeting between them and their charges.

Going to the room that had been set up for owls, she walked up to her owl, a Verreaux's Eagle-Owl named Cosmo, she rubbed the owl's beak before tying the missive to her leg.

"Take this to them and wait for a response okay girl?" She instructed.

The owl gave a soft hoot and took off out the window.

Hedwig gave a questioning hoot.

Kerra turned to her and sighed. "Kit's life just got a lot more complicated." She said giving the snowy owl a treat.

* * *

Artemis was highly confused when she had returned from her sleep over at Hermione's.

Her mum had instructed her to get out her best wizarding robes and to get ready to go to a meeting.

This was confusing because she knew that the meeting with the Longbottoms was not until next week and to her knowledge nothing had come up that they needed to address.

Now the pair were in a conference room at Gringotts, graciously provided by the goblins to their fellow warrior.

Kerra was currently up and pacing, muttering as she did so, though Artemis could not make out what was being said.

Suddenly the door opened and a goblin guard escorted a dignified nobleman, a noblewoman who was most likely his wife, and a pair of blonde girls, one that appeared to be her age and the other a couple of years younger.

Artemis stood quickly and discretely smoothed her robes as she respectfully inclined her head at the group.

Kerra spun on her heel and faced the group before speaking. "Lord and Lady Greengrass. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." She said walking up to the pair, slipping into the courtly courtesies that Sally had pounded into her head.

"It is not a problem Dame Prower-Potter. I had fully expected this meeting to occur a lot sooner though." Lord Greengrass said. "Allow me to properly introduce myself and my family. I am Lord Damion Greengrass and this is my wife Lady Eleanor Greengrass. These are my daughters, Daphne and Astoria." Damion said, gesturing to the females in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though given the circumstances, it could be better. My name is Dame Kerra Prower-Potter and this is my legally, magically, and ritually adopted daughter, Heiress Artemis Potter-Prower." Kerra said shaking the hand of Damion and giving a polite nod to Eleanor and the girls.

Artemis gave a small curtsey to the group.

"Please, shall we take a seat?" Kerra said, motioning to the table.

The group sat and, with Kerra pulling a sheet of parchment from a folder, she locked gazes with Damion.

"Lord Greengrass, I have to ask are Betrothal contracts made before the birth of an heir common?" Kerra asked, getting to the crux of the matter.

Kerra inwardly chuckled as all heads snapped around so fast she could hear their necks crack. Outwardly, her gaze was guarded and closed off. SPARTAN-048 was at the forefront.

Damion coughed to clear his throat as his wife and daughters glared daggers at him.

"It is not common, but it is known to happen on occasion between Houses." He said.

"What about before the gender determination?" Kerra pressed, a manicured eyebrow raised.

At this question, Damion got very nervous, going so far as fidgeting with his collar.

"That is quite rare. It usually only happens between close allies." He said.

"Were you and the late Lord Potter such allies?" Kerra asked.

"Yes, we were. Our fathers had formed an alliance between several major and minor houses to try to get reforms through." Damion replied.

Kerra closed her eyes and took a deep breath before asking her next question.

"Were your wife and the late Lady Potter informed of this decision before the contract was drawn up and signed?"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed as her glare intensified at her husband.

"I will take your silence and your wife's attempt to immolate you with her eyes as a resounding no. I can imagine that Lady Potter was similarly ignorant of this as well. I must ask what the pair of you were thinking." Kerra said.

Damion mumbled something that only Kerra was able to pick up, causing her jaw to drop.

"Seriously? You're serious?" She said before standing up and resuming pacing. "By the Walkers you have got to be having me on." She added as she glanced at Damion, who shook his head.

"Mum, could you explain what is going on?" Artemis inquired, getting a nod of agreement from the Greengrass daughters.

"You late father and Lord Greengrass, while under the influence, somehow penned a very clear, concise, and may I mention _MAGICALLY BINDING_ betrothal contract between you and Heiress Greengrass. I read over the contract several times and I even contacted a respected magical lawyer before coming to Gringotts to get their opinion on the matter. There is no way out of this, for either family. Had it not been magically binding, we probably could have settled this, no harm no foul. But unfortunately, you two are stuck." Kerra explained. "If it was not for the fact I have absolutely no desire to go down that road, I would bring your father back from the other side and smack him upside the head for being so damn foolish."

Artemis was stunned and more than a little upset about the situation. Looking at the older blonde, it appeared she was in a similar mindset.

"Mum, may I be excused?" Artemis asked. "I need some time to get my head around this."

"I would like to be excused as well, Mother, Father?" Daphne asked.

The pair were given nods by their parents and they left the room, Daphne giving her sister a squeeze on the shoulder and a tight smile as she passed.

The pair exited the room and were escorted out of the bank at Artemis's request.

Standing on the steps, the pair shuffled awkwardly for a moment before Artemis spoke up.

"You know what, screw this. I need ice cream and I think you could use a bowl as well. My treat?" Artemis said to the blonde.

Daphne look askance at the crimson haired witch for a moment before nodding.

The pair made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor.

After ordering their treats and requesting a private booth, the two sat down and began to eat their ice cream in silence.

Finally, Artemis had reached the end of her introspection.

"Well, it appears that our fathers are both idiots." She said blandly.

Daphne snorted at this before laughing.

"You are the master of understatement Potter. I had no idea that this contract existed until your mother said it." Daphne said.

"Me either. I imagine that she probably intended to tell me, but she was stressing out about it." Artemis replied as she took another bite of her sundae.

"Understandable. I do not understand what Father was thinking. He had even told me that he wasn't going to be entering into any contracts. I wonder if he had forgotten about this one." Daphne said.

"Possible. The contract was written over a decade ago, and while drunk might I add. I would imagine if they had not made it magically binding, it would be null and void." Artemis replied.

"It would be." Daphne replied simply.

Artemis sighed.

"Well, since we are stuck in this mess, I figure we should make the best of it and have a go at it." Artemis said finally.

"How so?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, considering the fact that when it comes to relationships and such, though I had hoped to put it off until I was around eighteen or so, I don't really see a person's gender as important as their personality." Artemis replied.

Daphne tilted her head to the side. "That, is actually a very profound way of looking at things. Myself, I was fully prepared to have to marry for convenience and station rather than any kind of attraction. This situation is definitely a shock, a bit unwanted actually as I am sure it is for you, but given the short amount of time that we have been able to talk, I have found myself liking you for some reason." She said after considering the other girl's words.

"As am I. You definitely have a good head on your shoulders, and while your parents probably do dote on you and your sister, you aren't spoiled like some heiresses. You also seem to have a dry wit that I find most amusing." Artemis replied with a smirk. "So, in light of that, tell me about yourself."

"Only if you do the same." Daphne said, causing Artemis to laugh nervously and rub the back of her neck.

"I will tell you as much as I can." Artemis said raising a hand to forestall any objections. "Some things about me fall under the category of 'State Secrets'. For both the UK and the US. In both nations, there are maybe a thousand or so people that are aware of the secret. My mum and I will petition to have you and your family read in, but it would probably require Unbreakable Vows to do so." She finished.

Daphne's eyes widened. "What are you involved in that would require that level of secrecy?" She asked the red headed girl.

Artemis smirked. "As my Uncle Daniel puts it, some real meaning of life stuff. It will blow your mind and make you question everything you have been told prior." She replied.

Daphne nodded. "I will hold you to it." She said. "So what would you like to know?"

"Just tell me about yourself. Likes, dislikes, interests and such." Artemis said with a smile.

The pair sat at the table for a while until Artemis jumped.

"Something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"My phone went off and I wasn't expecting it. Give me a moment." Artemis replied as she pulled out the magically altered device.

Quickly responding to Kerra's text asking where they were at, she turned back to Daphne.

"Sorry about that. Looks like our folks are done talking. They should be here in a couple of minutes." Artemis said.

"That is a muggle device? How does it function around magic?" Daphne asked, her curiosity stoked.

Artemis smirked. "My mum is a genius when it comes to technology. She can figure out solutions to a multitude of problems that others can't. It took her about two months and several phones for her to figure out a way for them to work in areas of high magic concentration. She got a patent on it and has licensed it to a number of companies that have been wanting to break into selling modern technology to mages. Especially in places like Japan and China. They do love their technology." She explained.

"How did she do it?" Daphne asked.

"Specialized runic arrays. If you are interested, I can show you." Came Kerra's voice, causing Daphne to jump.

The younger blonde turned to the woman.

"Could you? I have had an interest in Runes and Arithmancy for some time." Daphne replied.

Kerra chuckled. "Shouldn't be a problem, given your folks' permission." She said. "So I take it you two on getting on fine?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good. Now Daphne, your parents have given their permission for you to come and visit for a few days so you two can get to know each other in Artemis's usual environment. After that Artemis will be staying at your family's home to see what your home life is like. They have already headed home and asked me to see you to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home to pack. We will wait for you and then we will head for our current residence." Kerra explained.

Daphne nodded. "That sounds fine Dame Prower-Potter. I will gather what I need quickly. Though I will warn you that I do not have much in the way of muggle clothing." She replied.

"Please, Just Kerra, or if you must, call me Miss Prower. As far as mundane clothing, I am sure that Artemis has a few outfits you can borrow until we can take you shopping." Kerra replied with a smile.

Soon the trio was at the Cauldron and Daphne had headed off to her home through the Floo.

Kerra and Artemis headed to a booth and ordered some tea. Once Tom, the barkeep, had served them, Kerra threw up a privacy spell.

"So? What did you think of her?" Kerra asked.

Artemis blushed a bit. "She is nice in her own dry witted way. Also very driven from what I could tell from her talk about her interests and desires. We both want to try to make the best of this situation." Artemis replied.

Kerra nodded. "So friends at least?" She asked.

Artemis nodded. "I think so. Wouldn't quite call it love or anything, but we are young." She replied.

Kerra nodded again. "Taking it slow then? Good idea. I would hate to see either of you hurt." She said.

Artemis smiled as the Floo flared and Daphne stepped out, carrying a satchel.

Kerra took down the privacy spell as she and Artemis stood.

"Ready to go?" Kerra asked.

"Yes Miss Prower." Daphne inquired. "How will we be getting to your residence?"

Kerra smirked. "My own personal method of transportation." She said as she led the girls out of the pub.

Quickly finding a darkened corner, Kerra placed her hands on the shoulders of the two and the trio disappeared from London in a flash of green.

They reappeared in the foyer of Kerra and Artemis's home in Crawley.

"That is a very smooth way to travel Miss Prower. I didn't even feel the movement." Daphne said.

Kerra smirked. "I know what you mean apparition is highly uncomfortable. I learned how to do it as a matter of course, but I much prefer my method." She replied as she pulled off her robes.

"I can see why. Can it be taught?" Daphne asked as she looked around the house.

"Not really. The only other person capable of learning how to do it is standing next to you." Kerra replied, pointing to Artemis.

"Oh, and why is that?" Daphne asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"That is one of those things we have to get clearance to tell you about. Speaking of." Artemis said before turning to her mom. "We should contact General O'Neil to see about getting at least Daphne and her father read in. Kind of hard to be able to explain a lot of things without them having clearance."

Kerra nodded. "I'll give him a call." She said, noting the use of Jack's rank rather than calling him 'Uncle Jack' as she usually did.

The older woman headed off to make her call while Artemis led Daphne to the guest bedroom.

"Here is the room you will be staying in when you visit." Artemis said.

Daphne looked around at the room. "Very nice. I am guessing this is a Potter property?" She inquired.

Artemis nodded. "It is. We decided to stay here as it is the most lightly warded of all the properties so that we can use it to have the rest of the family come to visit until the we have a chance to make sure the main manor is up to snuff." Artemis replied. "That and we aren't sure how much of the modified tech will work at the manor. The wards there might cause too much interference." She added.

"I see. Care to show me around?" Daphne asked.

Artemis was about to reply when the doorbell went off.

Raising an eyebrow, Artemis lead the way to the front door. Opening it, she found Hermione and her father at the door.

"Hermione, Mr Granger, hello. How are you two doing?" She greeted.

"We are doing fine Artemis." Jonathan replied. "Sarah and I are having to go out of town for a conference and we were hoping that Hermione could stay with you and your mother." He explained.

Artemis nodded as she stepped aside to let them in. "It shouldn't be an issue. Let me track Mum down. She was going to be calling General O'Neil to find out about something related to her old unit." She said.

Jonathan nodded. "And who is this young lady?" He asked, gesturing to Daphne.

Artemis sighed. "This is Heiress Daphne Greengrass. My betrothed. Neither of us are happy about it, but we are going to be making a go of it since it is impossible to nullify the contract." She said, introducing the blonde.

"Betrothal? Is that common in the wizarding world?" Jonathan inquired.

"Only between some of the older Houses sir. And generally after both children have been born. Our fathers got a little too deep in their cups and drew up a magically binding agreement." Daphne explained.

"That is barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed before blushing.

Artemis nodded. "I agree. Though in the few hours I have know Daphne, I find myself enjoying her company and her wit." She explained.

"But what about heirs?" Jonathan asked. "I can imagine that continuing your family lines is a concern."

"One, I have a few abilities I got when my mum blood adopted me. Two, magic is capable of a lot. But that is something to look into years down the line." Artemis replied, turning to head for Kerra's office.

"Good news everyone. General O'Neil gave me permission to read in the Greengrasses and the Grangers." Kerra said as she came down stairs.

"Read us into what?" Hermione asked.

"The program I was a part of when I was assigned to Cheyenne Mountain, Pumpkin."Jonathan replied.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Trust me girls, this is going to blow your minds." Artemis said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Granger looked at her husband with shock.

"You're kidding me. That is what you were doing over there?" She asked him.

John nodded, smiling slightly at her disbelief.

"Yes dear, I did travel to other worlds and meet the peoples of those worlds. Only got shot at a couple of times though. Kerra here was on the flagship team. They seemed to always be the magnets for the 'interesting' missions." He replied.

"Interesting how?" Eleanor inquired.

"Well, Aunt Sam blew up a sun once. Uncle Jack has had the knowledge of the gate builders downloaded into his head twice. Uncle Daniel has been an Ascended being twice. The list goes on and on really." Artemis replied as she leaned to the side of her chair, cheek resting on her palm. "Saved Earth from invasion and/or destruction half a dozen times."

"So what is my blowing up a planet? A walk in the park?" Kerra asked with a smirk.

"You blew up a planet. Singular. Sam destroyed an entire star system." Artemis replied cheekily. "That is much more impressive."

"Cheeky brat." Kerra said with a chuckle.

"You blew up a planet? How?" Hermione asked.

"Chaos magic." Kerra said simply.

"What is that?" Daphne asked curiously.

"A type of magic that hasn't been seen for over a millenia." Damian replied. "According to the legends, it took over a hundred witches and wizards to kill the last chaos mage."

Kerra chuckled. "I can believe that. With all the armies that have been sent against me and I walked away with at most damaged armor, I can attest that I am very hard to kill. But I don't really care about anything besides my family and friends. So no worries about me going nuts." She said.

"So are there any other surprises that you have for us?" Eleanor asked.

Kerra and Artemis looked at each other for a couple of moments, before nodding to each other.

The pair began to glow and when the light died, they sat in their true forms.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!"

Both mother and daughter winced as their ears folded down to deal with the high pitched sound.

John smiled as he put his hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Sorry, should have warned you, one of the few things she enjoys that is not academically related is video games. You happen to be one of her favorite characters." He said to Kerra.

Kerra rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I'll autograph a picture, but you have to keep it hidden." Kerra said to Hermione, almost seeing the hearts in her eyes.

"So, to explain, I am not from Earth. I came here over twenty years ago by accident and have been unable to find my home world. I am also a biochemically and surgically augmented super soldier. Combined with my Chaos abilities, I am a juggernaut on the battlefield. Our enemies have started calling me a demon." Kerra explained.

"And Artemis picked up some of your physical features due to the blood adoption?" Daphne asked.

Artemis nodded. "I got the ears and tails as well as her speed and agility. I can't hold a candle to her in speed yet, but I can reach .99 Mach for several minutes before I have to slow down." She explained, causing Hermione to look at her in shock.

"That, that, that…." She stammered.

"Makes me the fastest human alive? Yup." She said with a smirk. "At least the fastest runner. The record for the fastest humans belongs to the crew of Apollo 10. They hit almost twenty five thousand when they returned to the atmosphere."

A stunned silence met this declaration. Damian was the first to recover.

"So what are your plans for the upcoming Wizengamot session?" He inquired to Kerra and Artemis.

"Reactivating the Potter seat is the primary goal. Then we will start unraveling the mess that has gone on since ten years ago. Starting with getting a trial for Sirius Black." Kerra replied.

"Sirius Black? But he betrayed the Potters!" Damian exclaimed.

Kerra shook her head. "That is what everyone thinks. Turns out what is not what happened. The fact that Sirius is alive is proof positive of that." She said.

"How is that proof?" Eleanor asked.

"He is my oath sworn godfather." Artemis replied. "If he had betrayed my family and I, he would have been dead on the spot. Plus my parent's will states that he was not the Secret Keeper. Madam Bones made a quiet inquiry into the matter and is prepared to press forward with a full trial."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Damian asked.

"Peter Pettigrew. Supposedly he died when Sirius confronted him, but they only found a finger. Nothing else was found. If a blasting curse had been used, there would have been more remains." Kerra said, shaking her head incredulously. "The investigation could barely be called one. MaCUSA would have had that site on lockdown for the better part of a week reconstructing events. The DMLE at the time was only there for an hour, if that."

"Why would they take so long?" Daphne asked.

"They follow the same procedures as mundane law enforcement. Specialist come in and gather evidence and take it to labs when they run tests to determine what happened. They do everything that they can, even using mundane means like DNA matching to identify victims and perpetrators. That prevents most cases of wrongful conviction and imprisonment. Some slip through, but they are rare." Kerra explained.

The Greengrasses all sat back pensively. They knew that Daphne and Artemis's growing relationship would cause them to change the views on somethings, and in this it caused them to take a long hard look at how things were done in Magical Britain.

"That is something that we should implement. But it would take a major shift in the political arena though." Damien said eventually. "Most of the Wizengamot, even those not in the 'Dark' faction will be hesitant to work with MaCUSA, much less the mundanes. It will be an uphill battle."

Kerra and Artemis nodded. "Well, considering with just what we have seen, the entirety of Wizarding Britain is at least a century behind the Americans in terms of societal development. It has grown stagnant and complacent." Artemis said. "So their collective tails need to be kicked so we can actually make progress and get rid of the bigotry."

"Is it that bad?" Sarah asked.

Kerra nodded. "According to the reports that I was given by MaCUSA's Intelligence arm, there is a massive amount of bigotry in play in the British Magical community. Mundanes have no rights, mundane-born are little better off. Jobs go to those who are 'Purebloods' due to their family and status rather than any ability in the job most of the time. The last war that was fought ten years ago was over blood status. Artemis has a leg up since she is a halfblood and the last of a very old family line." She explained.

"How old?" John asked.

Kerra smirked. "Back to the Gate builders." She said.

Artemis smirked as all eyes turned to her. "We're pretty sure that all magical humans can trace their roots back to the Ancients that stayed on Earth after Atlantis left. It is a, progression if you will, of the gene that allows one to activate their technology." She said.

"Atlantis is real?" Eleanor said, surprise in her voice.

Kerra nodded. "It is a massive city ship. It is over 800 meters tall and has a couple hundred acres of real estate. The shields when the ship is fully powered can hold back an assault for weeks. It can also travel between worlds and galaxies. Atlantis spent some time in the San Francisco Bay a few years back." She explained.

"But back to why I brought up the status of the magical world, I want to make sure that Hermione is protected while she is at school." She said, looking to John and Sarah.

"So you are saying that she will have minimal rights?" John said.

Kerra nodded sadly. "Unfortunately. However, with our plan, she will be protected in a way that many will not be willing to cross, especially after I make myself known at the Wizengamot next week." She explained.

"What is the plan?" John asked.

Kerra stood and came to the position of attention.

"Major John Winston Granger, I have served alongside you as a member of the profession of arms. We are brother and sister forged in the fires of war. In return for your friendship and comradery, I hereby offer you and your family protection under the aegis of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter as its regent. Do you accept this offer?" Kerra asked, now fully into her persona as a Field Grade Officer, military bearing at the forefront.

John stood and mimicked her posture and poise. "I accept the aegis of the family that you are regent of Lieutenant Colonel Kerra Prower-Potter. I know that you would move heaven and earth to protect those that are under your protection." He replied.

Kerra nodded before picking up a piece of parchment that was in front of her. Passing it over to John, she explained.

"This is a contract that will list me as Hermione's magical guardian. Magical families usually don't have to worry about this as they have plans in place if something happens to the parents to ensure that their child is taken care of. Mundane-borns however do not. This is mostly due to the fact that they do not know anyone in the magical world with the standing to be able to have the pull to protect them. Their guardianship defaults to the Head of their magical school. If it was anywhere aside from Hogwarts, I wouldn't worry. But the information that I have been able to gather shows that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, is not someone who should have such a position of power over children. He holds three major positions that are stretching him thin. Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot which is the equivalent of the Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards which is the equivalent of the Secretary-General of the United Nations." Kerra explained.

John and Sarah were shocked.

Kerra nodded. "Way too much power in the hands of one man. But at the moment, his three positions are an advantage to Artemis and myself. Right now, he is too well liked and too entrenched in society to take him down effectively. What we have planned is to bring him to task for numerous things like Artemis's placement after her birth parents were killed. He signed as a witness to the will and was the one who sealed it, preventing it from being executed. Fortunately, as Artemis's legal guardian, I was able to execute the will, with some provisios to prevent it from becoming public knowledge until I deign to do so. It allows me to submit it as evidence of wrongdoing and to help clear the name of an innocent man." She explained.

John and Sarah shared a look before John took the offered fountain pen and signed the agreement after reading it over carefully, with Kerra signing as well and Damian signing as the witness. Once all three signatures were dried, the agreement flashed.

"That signifies that the agreement has been accepted and copies have been filed in the relevant departments at the Ministry, with Hogwarts, and with Gringotts. It also allows House Potter to handle Hermione's tuition at Hogwarts and means that we will cover her supplies, clothing, books and ancillary needs while at Hogwarts." Kerra said, raising her hand to stop John as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know that you and your wife are well off, but this is the least that I can do for my friends, and my goddaughter." She said.

Hermione looked at Kerra with surprise. Kerra raised an eyebrow. "They didn't tell you?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"We made the decision based upon how good a friend she is to your father. She was one of the few people that he really got on with. I myself don't have anyone that I am that close with. She came over for your birth and your christening." Sarah explained.

Kerra nodded. "It was an honor to be asked. At the time I wasn't ever expecting to have a family of my own." She said with a shrug.

"You're the one that has been sending me presents all these years!" Hermione exclaimed as she connected the dots.

Kerra laughed. "Right in one Mia. Had to make sure you grew up smart." She said with a wink, making the girl's dark skin gain a reddish tint.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is the house so damn far from the gates?" Artemis muttered as she walked along the drive leading to Potter Manor. She and her mother had arrived via portkey at the gates, but Kerra had been unable to cross the ward boundary. Also, since they didn't know how the wards would react, Artemis had to keep her speed to a slow walk.

Finally she reached the front door to the manor. Pressing her ring to the door, she heard it click, allowing her to open the door.

Entering the massive foyer, she looked around taking in the sight.

"I'm inside. Now to find the ward book so I can get my mum in here." Artemis said to herself.

A quiet pop made her jump as a small figure appeared before her.

"Mistress Artemis? You've returned!" The figure said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Umm, yes. Sorry, but who are you?" The confused witch asked.

"I am Mipsy, the head house elf for House Potter." Mipsy explained.

Artemis nodded, having encountered house elves before on a visit to MaCUSA headquarters the previous year.

"Well hello then Mipsy. Could you please direct me to the ward book? My mum is standing at the gate waiting to be let in." Artemis said kindly.

"Of course. Follow me." Mipsy said as she lead Artemis through the house.

Eventually the reached the Lord's study.

Mipsy pointed to a panel in the wall next to a bookcase. "Press your ring against the panel and it will open. The ward book is inside." She said.

Artemis did so and quickly pulled out the book and moved to the desk. Opening the book she saw a large amount of people that had access to the manor.

"Mipsy, how do I revoke access to the manor?" She inquired of the elf.

"All you need to to is to strike through the names that are written. This will remove their access." Mipsy replied.

Artemis smiled. "Thank you Mipsy." She said as she found a place with open space and quickly added her mother's name to the authorized list. "I have added my mum to the list. Could you please go and get her. It will be a bit for me to remove access to these people."

Kerra entered the study a few minutes later to find Artemis still removing names from the list.

"Damn, how many people had free access to this place?" Kerra asked with a low whistle.

"Too damn many truthfully." Artemis replied. "Mipsy!"

"Mistress Artemis called?" Mipsy inquired when she popped into the room.

"Yes. Has anyone been here since my parents died?" Artemis asked.

"Yes Mistress. Master Moony has visited once a year on your birthday, but leaves when I tell him you have not returned. The Headmaster has also been here several times." The elf replied.

"Did he remove anything?" Artemis asked, her tone flat.

"Yes Mistress. He was given permission by Master James to borrow items as he needed." Mipsy replied.

"Have any of those items been returned?" Artemis asked.

"No Mistress."

"Then I am calling them due. Mipsy, retrieve every bit of House Potter's property that is not in our vaults or in our properties." Artemis said firmly.

Mipsy nodded and popped away.

Soon items began to appear on the conference table across the study.

Books, paintings, a pair of wands, a pensive, and a silvery cloak appeared on the table.

Artemis stood and moved over to the table. Picking up the wands, she stared at them.

"These belonged to my parents." She said, her voice heavy with emotion.

Moving to the portraits, she located one that had tears running down her face.

"Mum, this is my parents' portrait." She said, turning to Kerra. "Could you help me hang it?"

Kerra nodded with a sad smile.

The pair found an open space on the wall. A quick spell had the proper hook mounted and the pair manually lifted the frame and hung it carefully.

There was a flash when the frame touched the wall.

The figures in the painting stirred.

The male looked around until his eyes locked onto Artemis.

"Prongslet?" He said.

"Mother? Father?" Artemis said quietly, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Artemis. You've gotten so big. Why are we just now seeing you?" Lily Potter asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"I just arrived at the manor today. Things, did not go as you had planned." Artemis replied.

Kerra, not wanting to intrude, moved a chair behind Artemis, who sat down when it bumped the back of her legs.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Sirius is in Azkaban, everyone thinks he was your Secret Keeper and that he was just like all of his family and was secretly working for Voldemort. Frank and Alice have been in the long term spell damage ward at St Mungo's since about a week after you were killed. The will was sealed so anyone else that you wanted to raise me was unable to do so." Artemis explained as she wiped her face clean.

"Who did you live with?" Lily asked.

"Until four years ago, your sister." Artemis replied.

This caused Lily to explode like a volcano, ranting and raving, spew invectives that had Kerra pulling out a notebook to write them down.

"So who have you been living with now?" James asked as Lily quieted down to angry muttering.

Artemis smiled. "May I introduce my adopted mother, Kerra Prower-Potter, a retired Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Air Force, and the first Chaos Mage in nearly a millennium."

Kerra nodded her head respectfully to the figures in the painting.

James smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl. It means the world to me and to Lilly."

"It does. But I want to know why she was not placed with the guardians we appointed." Lilly said, finally calmed down.

"Primarily because your will was sealed. No one was able to contest her placement, especially because of the interference of the oh so great Albus Dumbledore." Kerra explained, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Why would he do that?" James asked.

"Because of the prophecy that sent you and the Longbottoms into hiding. Since Moldyshorts chose Artemis as his target, our best guess is that he wanted Artemis downtrodden and would look to him as her saviour. In that way she would be moldable and would not question things too much." Kerra replied. "Now though, she questions everything. Never takes it at face value when she is told something."

"I always ask for clarification or I research the hell out of it from all available sources." Artemis added in. "That was why I wasn't counted off on my final History paper when it was four pages longer than the teacher asked for."

"You wrote that long of a paper for primary school?" Lilly asked.

Artemis snorted with laughter. "More like High School. Turns out I am way smarter than most of my age group. I have completed my mundane education. I actually had some offers for a few Ivy League schools and I have an appointment to the Air Force Academy when I am eighteen if I choose to go into the military." She said.

"Really? That is quite an accomplishment." James said, beaming with pride.

"Indeed it is. But how did you get an appointment to a military academy?" Lilly asked.

"My fault on that one. Due to some not quite unforeseen circumstances during the blood adoption ritual, Artemis is aware of the black program that I was assigned to until my retirement." Kerra said. "I still do some consulting work for my old unit and during the summers Artemis would go with me. Aside from having the genetic markers to use Ancient technology effortlessly, she is smart as a tack and was able to assist some of the researchers and that got them singing her praises. General Landry and General O'Neill both put in a recommendation to the Commandant. Needless to say, she has a spot waiting should she choose to wear the uniform and an assignment to my old unit once she earns her commission."

"Is that what you want to do Artemis?" Lilly asked.

Artemis cocked her head to the side as she thought.

"At this point, I am leaning towards taking the opportunity. Thanks to my knowledge, my ability to learn, my genetics, and my magic, I have a unique set of skills that would truthfully languish otherwise." She said finally.

"What about your responsibilities as Lady Potter?" James asked.

"By the time I have taken up my headship and personally take my seat, I will have enough allies that will hopefully come around to my line of thinking and will be able to make all major government positions elected, rather than hereditary. Strict term limits for all positions will be enacted at the start." Artemis replied.

"So more House of Commons than House of Lords?" Lilly inquired.

"More of a republic, like the US government started out as. For the people, by the people. Elected on your own merit and not by who you know." Artemis said. "But that will take some work. Though fortunately, not as much as most would think."

"How so?" James asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well, considering we have confirmed that Moldyshorts didn't kick the bucket when he murdered you two and tried to do the same to me, we, well mum and the crew she is putting together, will be slowly ruining and taking out the Death Eaters and their unmarked financial backers." Artemis said, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"How do you plan to do that?" Lilly asked leaning forward in the frame.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, Moldyshorts and his minions are a terrorist organization. The Crown takes a dim view to those, especially the ones that are homegrown. Once Hogwarts starts, I plan to seek an audience with Her Majesty to get a Letter of Marque and Reprisal. Once I have that, I will effectively be a privateer in the service of the crown. I plan to recruit from the first gens and half bloods that were forced out of the magical world due to the rampant bigotry. Considering how many apparently went into the SAS, I have a feeling we will be able to root out all of them." Kerra explained with a vicious smirk that Lilly mirrored.

The living pair spoke to the painted pair for several more hours as stories were told and a gap was bridged between an orphan and her birth parents.

A/N: Up next, the Potter seat in the Wizengamot goes active, alliances are made and broken, an innocent man has his day in court.


	6. Chaptet 6

Kerra and Artemis entered the private office of House Potter just off the main Wizengamot chambers.

Artemis went directly to the desk and began to look over the various issues that would be presented at the day's session as Kerra looked around the room and inspected a small wet bar near a sitting area with a small fireplace.

"Anything of interest on the docket Kit?" Kerra asked.

"Other than a request from the head of the DMLE to get her budget expanded for purposes of the security of the realm, it looks like the standard bureaucracy of legislature. It appears that there are no judicial items on this session's docket." Artemis replied as she passed off the folder to her mother. "Unless Amelia is planning on dropping Sirius's non-trial on them and he is secreted away in a holding cell somewhere to be brought at her convenience." She added after a moment's thought.

"Possible. She might have held back on informing us so that we are as unaware of the issue as the rest of the stuffed robes." Kerra replied.

Soon enough the pair was standing in an antechamber near the entrance to the main chambers, waiting to be announced to claim the seat for House Potter.

A pair of aurors stood guard at the door.

Kerra smirked slightly, knowing that, British aurors at least, wouldn't be able to stop either of the two females from leaving if they wanted to.

Soon the door opened and a functionary entered.

"It is time." He said, with only the slightest of sneers.

Artemis frowned. 'Just wait until we get started buddy. Then things will really give you a reason to turn your nose up.' She thought before schooling her expression, putting on what Kerra called her 'military bearing'.

The pair entered the main chamber just as the announcement was being made.

"Now presenting Heiress Artemis Lilith Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and her guardian, Dame Kerra Prower to reclaim the Potter seat." The master of arms called out.

The pair marched to the center of the chamber stopped in the center of the room, which was in an uproar. The two stood at attention, only allowing their eyes to move as they looked over the tiers.

Front and center to them was the root of their issues, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge.

The intel reports that they had received from MaCUSA stated that Fudge was very much a peacetime minister and was easily swayed by bribes, couched as campaign donations. Umbridge however, was the dangerous one. She was bigoted to the end and while subtle about it, she was behind a good number of discriminatory laws that had been passed even if her name was not specifically on the proposals.

Then there was Dumbledore, the cause of a lot of Artemis's issues. Machiavellian, condescending, showing signs of sociopathic tendencies, and an expert orator, he would be dangerous.

"Ah, young Artemis, it is good to see you alive and well after your disappearance from our shores. Might I inquire as to your whereabouts during the past few years?" Dumbledore said, quieting the chamber.

"First of all Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I do not seem to recall granting you permission to use my given name, so you will refer to me as Heiress Potter until such a time I deem you worthy of the privilege." Artemis stated, her voice clearly projecting through the room, not quite at the level of her command voice, but close to it. "As to my whereabouts since my relatives, and I use that term in the loosest sense of the word, went to the United States and were subsequently arrested, tried, and convicted of child abuse there, and were met with unfortunate 'accidents' that resulted in their deaths in the American prisons before their extradition to Great Britain to face judgement in Her Majesty's High Court; you have no business knowing or even asking and it is an extreme insult that such a minor House is trying to edge into the business of a Noble House, much less an Ancient and Most Noble House such as mine. I am here today to reclaim what is mine by quod primogenita vendidisset, birthright, as the last of the Potter line. As I am underage and am not currently eligible of sitting the seat myself, my adopted mother through law, magic, and blood, Dame Kerra Prower, will be acting as my regent until the time comes for me to join this august body."

This sent murmurs through the chamber. The Dark aligned group looked positively gleeful at the verbal smackdown that had been placed on Dumbledore. The Light aligned group was outraged at the perceived disrespect to the venerable Chief Warlock. The Neutral faction however, was intrigued and many leaned forward, clearly interested in this young Heiress.

At this point the master at arms stepped forward and presented Artemis with a copy of the oath that she would need to swear.

"How is she supposed to swear an oath it be binding if she has no wand?" One of the Dark aligned members asked out loud.

Artemis turned to look at the man, a blonde with long flowing hair. She commited his face to memory as one of the ones to take down later in the realms of politics before facing forward and holding her palm, facing down, over a certain spot of the chamber floor.

She pulsed her magic and the floor opened allowing a pedestal with a sphere on it to appear.

Artemis smirked as she placed her hand on the sphere and gave her oath.

"I, Artemis Lilith Potter-Prower, of my own will and of sound mind and sound body, do hereby claim my right of quod primogenita vendidisset and swear allegiance to the laws of the land and Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of her other realms and territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, so I say it, so mote it be." Artemis spoke clearly and with conviction, stunning the assembled, not only by knowing about the orb in the center of the room, one that had not been seen in generations, and by her inclusion of the Queen of England.

Before anyone could protest though, a loud gong sounded out in the chamber, and a man sitting in the upper tiers, reserved for the Ancient and Most Noble Houses, was forcibly ejected from the seat he was occupying, the Potter coat of arms clearly visible on the back of the seat.

Artemis smirked before, while her hand was still on the orb, she continued.

"I, Artemis Lilith Potter-Prower, of my own will and of sound mind and sound body, do hereby name my adopted mother through law, magic, and blood, Dame Kerra Prower-Potter, as my Regent until I come of age or am otherwise emancipated and able to take up headship of my House, so I say it, so mote it be." She said in the same tone as before.

There was a pulse of magic and Artemis removed her hand and moved to the side of the pedestal crisply while Kerra moved up to the pedestal and placed her hand on the orb.

"I, Kerra Harmony Ruby Prower-Potter, of my own will and of sound mind and sound body, do hereby claim my place as Reagent of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter until my adopted daughter by law, blood, and magic Heiress Artemis Lilith Potter-Prower is of age to take her position in this august body and swear allegiance to the laws of the land and Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of her other realms and territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, so I say it, so mote it be." Kerra said, causing another pulse of magic to reverberate in the chamber before removing her hand.

The chamber was stunned silent before the master of arms gathered his wits and instructed the pair to move to their seats, a second smaller chair had appeared after Kerra gave her oath. The pair marched to the seat, perfectly in step, and as one took their seats.

It took the master of arms a few tries to get Dumbledore and Fudge back on track.

"The only item from a previous session is a bill for the funding of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Does anyone wish to speak in favor of the bill?" Dumbledore asked the chamber.

Kerra was on her feet before Amelia even began to stand.

Once she was recognized, she began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I have but one thing for you to consider when you cast your vote for this bill today." Kerra began. "I have reviewed the state of Magical Britian's Auror Corps and I can only shake my head in despair. The number and quality of aurors is severely lacking for the size of the area that must be covered. All the aurors that Magical Britain has are located here in London. There are no detachments in places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Add the other villages that are predominantly magical in population and you can see that the nation's aurors are stretched far to thin. There also needs to be a modernization of the Auror Corps. Outreach and exchange programs need to be setup with allied nations so that practices can be adopted by the aurors in the process of their investigations. This will ensure that the conviction and punishments for crimes are secure and unable to be challenged and to prevent innocents from being accused unjustly."

Amelia stood up now. "Thank you Dame Prower-Potter. You have provided a well thought out argument in favor of this bill." She said giving Kerra a nod, which was returned.

Sitting down, Kerra listened to the argument put forth by Lord Malfoy which basically boiled down to there not being a need for more aurors as they were at peace and it would be a foolish waste of resources to build them up.

The vote came and, though the margin was narrow, Kerra was pleased to see that the bill had passed. She had specifically mentioned Hogsmead as it was the village right by Hogwarts and many of the members of the body had family or heirs attending the school. That seemed to have swayed them.

"Is there any other business that needs to be addressed in this session?" Fudge asked.

Amelia stood up. "There is Minister. Recently a miscarriage of justice was brought to my attention. After investigating the claims personally, I discovered, much to my horror, the claims were indeed true. There is a wizard that has spent nearly a decade in Azkaban prison without a trial." She said succinctly.

"Who would that be and what is the crime they are supposed to have committed?" Fudge asked.

"Sirius Orion Black and the betrayal of the late Lord and Lady Potter." Amelia said.

There was silence, and then pandemonium.

 _A/N: Up next the trial of Sirius Orion Black and the beginning of the downfall of Dumbledore._


End file.
